Una Raza
by Rampage 6
Summary: The year is 2016 and as the US is under attack a small team of Military and Law Enforcement personal take a stand. With North Korea and China attack the Pacific Northwest and Russia attacks from the East. The US Southwest is Attacked by a new group of Nations calling themselves La Nation De Una Raza.
1. Chapter 1

The Political group known as Una Raza after years of supporting Hispanic groups shows it true nature and assists in conducting terrorist attacks in the South West of America. Using Hispanic gangs and with help from Middle East terror units starts a war to reclaim the American South West for Mexico.

Chapter 1

New Years Eve 2359, She's on the porch and I am getting more drinks. Our friends are over and we are counting down to 2013. Maria is my beautiful wife, we have been together for two years now. I check my department issued cell phone. I drew the short straw at the JTTF (Joint Terrorism Task Force) tonight. So no drinks for me, Maria on the other hand was on her third mix drink. There are about ten of our closest friends at our house, Mostly from the Police Department.

I spent 8 years in the US Army, four years with 2nd Bat 75th Rangers and four more with Military Intell. After my third combat tour I felt it was time to go. I moved to Colorado and joined the Arvada Police Department. I have spent eight years with them, four as a Patrol/S.W.A.T. officer, 2 in investigations, and the last two with the J.T.T.F. as part of a four man F.B.I. team.

Maria opened the glass slider, 'Give me my drink baby.' Maria on the other hand went to college, CU in Colorado Springs. After graduation she got hired by a major media company and just recently got promoted to a three figure salary. We were doing pretty dam good between us.

We met when Maria and her coworkers were doing a story on the PD. After they were done tapping I asked her out for friendly drinks. We hit it off and been together ever sense, that was four years ago now. I handed Maria her drink and replenished some of the guests as well. 30 Seconds till mid-night and Maria was bouncing with excitement. Maria was a model during college and still did some on the side. The guys at work always joke about how I got her. Me I call her my 'Bond Girl', I grew up watching the movies as a kid. Maria was smart, beautiful, and yes even deadly. After just dating two months she asked me to teach her everything I knew about shooting. After a year she bought her own HK P2000 SK 9MM. Our honeymoon was 6 days in Vegas, 2 at the Counter Terrorism Institute in Boulder City and of course 4 days of drinking and sex in our suite at the Wynn.

'Lucas, sorry you're on call man. You're missing out.' William Bradly was a British US citizen. Billy spent 4 years with the Royal Marines with two combat tours in Afghanistan. Moved to the US and joined the PD, spent 4 years in Patrol and 2 years investigations. He'd only been at the JTTF for 4 months now. Billy and Sarah were newlyweds who met at one of those Mud Run things a year ago. She works for the City of Denver's planning office.

Then there's Ashly Robbins and her husband Terry. She joined the F.B.I. right out of college and had been with them for six years now, four with Bank Robbery and that last two with the JTTF. Terry was about 12 years older then Ashly, He was an Air Force pilot for 22 years and had many sorties over Iraq and Afghanistan before taking a desk job at NORAD.

'Ten seconds,' Maria screamed out. The only one missing was Thomas Riley, Special Agent and team leader. Thomas played big ten football and could've gone pro but when his mom was murdered in his senior year. A family friend took him under his wing and would come and watch Thomas play. The friend was Special Agent in charge of the Alabama F.B.I. office. This would change Thomas' course and after 12 years with the F.B.I., from bank robbery to serial killers, Thomas has been in the JTTF for three years now.

'Five seconds," Maria screamed, four the fireworks would look good from the new house, three everyone raised their glasses, two Maria grabbed Lucas close, one she kissed him long and deep. We all took a drink and at that moment my cell phone went off.

'Lucas, it's Terry, get your ass down to the 16th Street Mall. We had an attack on the US Mint there.' I walked to my office and retrieved my HK P2000 and my go bag. Maria came into the office and sat in the computer chair with her legs spread and lifting her skirt up to show me that she wasn't wearing any panties.

'Do you have to go in?' she asked.

'Yes baby, someone just set off a IED in front of the US Mint on the 16th Street Mall.'

She jumped up and ran into the living room turning the big screen on. The newscaster was talking about three IEDs (Improvised Explosive Device) that were detonated in the crowed street mall as people celebrated the New Year. The dead and injured were yet to be counted but could be in the twenties or more.

February 7 2016 0600 HRS

'Baby it's Zero Six Hundred, time for stand too.' Maria shook Lucas' shoulder. He looked up at her beautiful face.

'I am up baby." He sat up on the bed laying in his sleeping bag. After sleeping on the ground for the last three months. Sleeping in a destroyed motel was nice little treat. Lucas spun his legs over the mattress that lay on the floor of the reception area. He reached for his Multicam pants, Lucas had gotten used to going to sleep naked from his years in the Army, he pulled them on and grabbed his leg holster from under his pillow. Then he grabbed his HK 416 that lay next to him. Lucas looked about the room, Maria was facing out toward the North with Terry to her right facing out the glass patio doors toward the woods behind the motel. Ashly and Sarah were still getting dressed and into their covering positions. Billy must have been on the roof already and Thomas was waiting for Lucas to join him in the main lobby area.

Lucas finished getting his boots and Armored Protective Vest on. Taking up his spot on Thomas' left he turned on his EOTech and radio. 'Hey Thomas how did you sleep?"

Thomas looked over at Lucas, 'To fucking good. My neck is killing me." Both men laughed.

After an hour of being on watch Thomas called 'Stand Too' complete and everyone started their morning routine. Billy came down off the roof and joined Terry and Thomas in making breakfast. Lucas found a room with a large bathroom in it, possibly would've been a suite about three years ago, the girls all piled in and Lucas stood guard as they used baby wipes to clean themselves. Lucas could hear the women talking about the last time they got a real shower and actually smelled good. Lucas couldn't help himself and glanced over his right shoulder and saw the three in the mirror through the crack in the door.

He first saw Ashly naked in the mirror, Ashly was 28 years old, white and burned easily in the sun. She was 5'4" about 125 pounds and big D sized breasts, the best money could buy. Next came Maria, she was 32 years old, 5'4" about 125 and her nice C sized breasts that fit perfectly into his hands. Last was Sarah, 29 years of age, 5'9" and 130 with nice C breasts as well. Lucas could feel himself getting hard.

'Hey mister eyes front.' Sarah called out to him.

Fuck busted Lucas thought as he turned back toward the front door.

The women laughed, 'Save that for later baby,' Maria called out,'You better have some dollar bills as well. No free shows."

After the women finished and Lucas got three hard smacks to his ass for peeping. The woman had breakfast standing at the front desk. Maria had her HK P2000 on her hip and the Remington 870 TAC on the counter in front of her, Sarah had a Glock 19 on her hip, and Ashly had her F.B.I. issued Glock 23 on her left hip with her HK MP5 on the counter in front of her.

Now it was the guys turn. The four piled into the bathroom and started to do the 'Baby wipe swipe'. Lucas learned during Infantry, Airborne, and Ranger school. That if you had a problem changing and showering in front of your fellow soldiers, you wouldn't make it far as an 11 Bravo soldier. Terry was the most reluctant one at first but he soon learned that shortness on time and with bad guys breathing down their necks. You didn't have the luxury of finding a secluded place to clean yourself in private.

Lucas was 35 6' and 175 pounds, he took very good care of himself, between Krav Maga, Cross Fit, and 3 mile runs very other day. Billy was 30, 5'10" and 190, Billy used to play soccer, aka futbol, in middle and high school. Billy would get so mad when we called it soccer,'It's bloody futbol mate.' Next was Thomas, at 38, 6'5" and 215 pounds, he was the biggest of the group. Thomas still had the college football physic and you would not want to go toe to toe with him in fight. Last was Terry, at 40 he was the oldest, 6'2" and 185, all the years as a fighter pilot kept him in good shape as well.

Ashly came running in and surprised the four men who stood with their pants around their ankles and their "Combat Shirts" up over their shoulders but not all the way off. Ashly found herself looking down at the guys waists, noticing how well hung the men were. Ashly quickly snapped back, 'We got some motorcycles headed our way.'

The men got dressed as quickly as possible. Billy carried a Colt M4A1 with suppressor and a ACOG sight. His secondary weapon was a SIG 226 Navy SEAL special also suppressed. Billy also used the Remington 700M when he was on sniper detail but Sarah was the best shot with it as she was a avid hunter when she was younger. Thomas had his F.B.I. issued Glock 23 and a HK UMP and Terry had a SIG 229 that was standard issue for Air Force pilots to defend themselves with.

Sarah was all ready in a defensive position at the east exit with the 700M scoping down the street. Maria was at the west exit watching the wood line and the area where the vehicles were hidden under cammo nets. Thomas instructed Billy and Ashly to head to the roof. Terry went to assist Maria and in case they needed to leave in a hurry help get the vehicles ready. Lucas and Thomas took positions by the main entry of the motel.

'Rampage 6 Rampage 7,' Billy's voice came through their individual radios.

'Go head 7.' Thomas replied

'I got four wankers on Harleys coming from the east. Blue jeans, shirts, no visible body armor. I see one shotgun but no other weapons, over.'

The four motorcycles slowed down in front of the motel then pulled into the parking lot about 25 yards from the front doors. The four men dismounted and could be heard talking. One of the bikers stood about 6'5" and had a red Mohawk, the other three bikers were what you would picture a biker to be. The Mohawk pulled a shotgun from it's carrier that hung from his handlebars.

'Rampage 7, Rampage 6, stand by to engage Mohawk. We will follow on your lead, over.'

The bikers suddenly stopped and tuned back toward the street, a blue Ford Mustang was slowly making it's way from the west. 'Rampage 6, Rampage 7, blue vehicle is occupied two times. They look like teenagers.' Suddenly the Mustang picked up speed and turned south on the road just in front of the motel. The four bikers jumped on to their cycles and speed off after it.

Thomas called everyone down to the lobby again when two more bikers came down the street and turned south toward the other four. The guys quickly ate their breakfast and were finishing up weapons maintenance. When the sound of the bikers could be heard coming back toward the motel.

Billy and Lucas took spots by the main entrance, Thomas and Ashly got behind the front desk counter, Maria, Sarah, and Terry went down the hall to the west exit facing the teams vehicles. This time only two of the bikers pulled into the parking lot. Lucas named them 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2', the bikers parked right next to the entryway and parked. Thing 1 grabbed what looked like a woman's purse from his saddle bags and took a seat on a old flower pot. Thing 2 kept walking toward the doors pushing one open, forcing Lucas and Billy to push as close to the wall as possible.

'What the hell are you doing,' said Thing 1 to 2.

'I am just going to check it out,' Thing 2 backed up from the door facing toward Thing 1.

'Cole said to wait till he gets back. In case it's an ambush. He wants as many as possible to check it out.'

Thing 2 let the door go and Lucas grabbed it before it closed. Billy put his M4 down and drew his 226 from it's holster.

'Look here man,' Thing 1 pulled a string of condoms from the purse. This made Thing 2 take more interest in what Thing 1 was doing. 'Looks like the bosses daughter was getting it on with that little pipsqueak.'

Thomas gave Billy a thumbs up. Billy moved slowly through the doorway that Lucas was holding open. Lucas put his 416 on the ground and drew his combat knife from it's sheath. Billy brought his weapon up and squeezed the trigger. The round entered Thing 2's face at the left cheek bone and exited at the right temple. Brain, blood, and puss ran down his face. The body hit the sidewalk with aloud thump. Before Thing 1 could react Lucas drove his knife into the left side of his throat. Lucas twisted the blade severing the Corroded artery and pushed in forward slicing muscle and cartilage on it's way out of Thing 1's neck. Thing 1 fell off the flower pot into the snow blood flowed from his neck. Thing 1's body twisted and turned as he fought death.

Thomas handed the two their rifles back and quickly gave orders to the group, Ashly and the three at the west exit, were to recover the vehicles. Billy, Lucas and himself searched the bodies and the saddle bags for any supplies they might use. About five minutes later the vehicles were pulled to the front. Maria was driving their Ford Raptor SVT in OD Green, Sarah was in her Jeep Wrangler MOAB. Lucas and Thomas got into the Raptor and Billy joined the others that were riding in the Jeep.

Lucas tuned to face Thomas in the back, 'Boss we need to go and help those two kids. We can't leave them to those bikers.'

Thomas shook his head,'We can't risk it Lucas. Those two could all ready be dead for all we know. Can't risk the team and the equipment.'

'But if their dead then maybe we could get their fuel from the Mustang that we could use.'

Thomas sat for a second,'Fine, Rampage 7 we are going to head south on the road and see if we can find the Mustang and salvage the fuel.'


	2. Chapter 2

Maria drove along the road till she could see the dark skid marks left by the Mustang when the brakes were applied heavily. The Jeep pulled up on her left. Lucas, Thomas, Billy and Ashly stepped out and got between the two vehicles.

'OK,' Thomas said,' Billy, Ashly and Terry go up the hillside and see if you can find an over watch position. Me and Lucas will use the Raptor for cover and approach slowly, encase there is anyone up ahead."

The three quickly made their way up the hill and then proceed south along the ridge line. Lucas and Thomas bent low below the right side of the truck as Maria drove slowly around the bend in the road. Sarah pulled the Jeep across the road in order to prevent someone coming up behind them and set up the 700M on the hood. Ashly gave Sarah her portable radio so that she could move up when they gave her the all clear.

Billy could see the Mustang and the four cycles on the east side of the road. Two of the bikers were looking into the drivers side. The cars driver was clearly dead from the impact of the accident. Billy could hear the other two calling out for someone named Liz. Billy radioed what he saw to Thomas.

'Ok Billy we go on your shot.'

Maria continued forward till she could see the Mustang. She stopped and leaned down in the front seat using the front of the truck for protection.

One of the bikers stood up when he heard the truck coming around and stopping. 'Cole we got company.' He started to move from behind the car. The second biker also stood up grabbing a pistol from his waist band. Lucas used the truck tire to hide his feet and leaned down to see what was happening. He could see the other two bikers in the woods walking back toward the truck. He whispered into Thomas' ear that he could see Mohawk and the other biker in the woods. Thomas radioed to Billy that they were ready.

Billy squeezed his M4 trigger, the biker closest to the truck head exploded from the impact, Ashly opened with her MP5 and placed four centered rounds into biker number two. Lucas and Thomas came around the front of the Raptor and before the other two could react placed four rounds in each of them.

Lucas moved froward and made sure Mohawk and his pale were dead, calling out, 'Clear!'

Thomas pealed right and checked the other two,'Clear. All Clear!'

Billy radioed Sarah and told her to move up to their location.

Thomas quickly gave everyone orders. Ashly and Sarah grabbed the siphon er from the Jeep and Terry brought the three empty gas cans. Billy and Maria started to get any supplies and ammo from the saddle bags.

Lucas stared out into the wood line. 'We know you're out there.' He called out to the unknown. 'Liz is that your name?'

Thomas came up behind him,'What are you doing man?'

'She's out there watching us.'

'Yeah so, she isn't going to come out and we don't have time to beat the bushes. Someone is going to come along looking for these guys and then what?'

Lucas reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar, like the ones you got on Halloween. 'We won't hurt you Liz.' He opened the candy and broke a piece off putting it in his mouth.' You like chocolate Liz?'

Thomas walked away shaking his head. Lucas took another piece off.

'What if I do.' Liz called from the woods.

'I'll tell you what Liz,' Lucas pulled the wrapper over the last two squares of candy and set it on the road. 'I will leave these here and you can come get them after we leave. You might want to hurry cause with the heat of the day coming soon. These poor little pieces are going to melt.'

Maria came up and tapped Lucas on the shoulder,'Baby she doesn't want our help and we need to go.'

Lucas could make out some blonde hair next to a tree. He grabbed Maria around the waist and kissed her lips gently. They both turned around to leave.

Liz came out from around the tree and stumbled through the woods falling to her knees in front of the chocolate bar. She ate it quickly as if were going to disappear before she could finish. Lucas pulled out a second one putting it out for her to grab.

Liz took it from his hand,'So what are you guys here to save the S.E.A.L.s my dad has prisoner?' she asked while eating the second bar.

Lucas' eyes expanded as he heard her,'What S.E.A.L.s are you talking about?' He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her into the rear passengers seat.

'Hey you said you wouldn't hurt me,' Liz climbed into the truck out of not having anywhere else to go as Lucas blocked her escape.

Thomas grabbed her right arm and made sure she didn't leave. Lucas took the drivers seat and Maria got in beside him. Lucas drove up the road about a mile before stopping.

'Keep going,' Liz told Lucas,' Another mile down there is a trail on the right and then a mile in there is a cabin. My dad's guys can't go in there cause the trail is to ruff but with these trucks you should be ok.'

Lucas did as Liz said until he pulled in front of a old miners cabin. It was well worn and blended into the woods well. Lucas thought that this might make a good hideout for the next couple weeks. 'Ok Liz we are not going to hurt you but you need to start talking.'

Liz sat on the worn old couch that was in the main room. Liz explained that her dad ran a biker gang and that when the war started they laid low for the first two years. Then he started scavenging and trading for the Mexican Army, drugs mainly at first but woman became the big thing. After the front lines started to settle he set up shop in southern Colorado, with in the safety of the Mexican Army. Then a month ago a US Army convoy was seen near Westcliffe. Her father and some of the Mexican Army attacked them took the supplies and killed everyone. Then two weeks ago a team of Navy SEALs showed up looking for them. The SEALs were winning until her father called Gen Ramirez and two helicopter gunships were sent in to help. By the time the fighting was over her father lost about 20 men and four of the SEALs were dead and the other two captured.

Lucas sat on the floor and Thomas took a seat next to Liz, the others stood around the room listening. ' We got to get them out.' Billy broke the silence.

'No way, you would get slotted.' Thomas answered.

'No man left behind Mate.' Billy stood in front of Thomas.

'I agree Thomas,' This time Terry spoke,'I am not a Cop like you but I am soldier and I am not going to leave them there to be handed over to the Mexican military. I am taking command of this team and we are going to get those guys out.'

Thomas stood up,'Like hell you are.'

'Hold on you two,' Lucas said,' Terry we are not in the military anymore so you can't command anything but we are not going to leave them there either.'

'Really so how the hell do you plan on getting in there to rescue them.'

Liz raised her hand,' I can get you in, I mean I got out right. Should be able to go back the same way.'

Liz explained that a month ago just before the attack on the convoy, Charlie, the guy driving the Mustang, was her dad's mechanic. Fixing the motorcycles and had started working on a Plymouth Cuda that was in the compound. He had it pushed against the south wall with the hood open. After a week Liz noticed Charlie in the garden were he normally didn't go. When he left she could see some different colored dirt. So she watched him the next few days. After another week she hide watching him work on the Cuda and even though he asked General Ramirz for parts he never seemed to get it going.

One night she noticed he would put the hood up and then sit inside after an hour he re-appeared, closed the hood and went to the workers tent. She went and sat in the car then climbed into the back seat. As she pushed on it the seat gave way and she fell into the trunk and down into the hole that Charlie had been digging out. She crawled further and could see the bottom of the perimeter wall and a wood plank covering the hole from the other side. As she made her way back, Charlie was there with a knife. She promised him that she wouldn't tell as long as he took her along. So he asked why, she told him that her father was going to give her to Ramirez as a gift. She was a virgin and had just turned 16, she wanted out as well.

So he took her with him one night, the hole was in a blind spot and he could slide out and lean against the fence without being seen. Once the guards were looking in the other direction they would take off for the woods, they did this till about a days ago when her dad had told her that Ramirez was coming in four days to pick her and the prisoners up. So last night they escaped to were the Mustang was hidden. They slept and in the morning they drove about two miles east until they hit one of Ramirez's patrols.

Liz said that they made a quick u-turn and had gotten away when they saw Cole and his guys at the motel. Charlie hit the gas and they were trying to make it to the cabin when Charlie lost control and they hit the tree at about 40 miles per hour. Charlie turned the wheel just before hitting the tree taking the force of the impact on his side. She left him there cause of the blood coming from his mouth and ears she could tell he was dead.

Ashly touched her shoulder gently,' I am sorry,' she said.

Liz put her hand over Ashly's and smiled at her.

'So how do you think we are going to sneak in there now. I am sure that Cole and the others are missing and your dad is going to send people to find them,' Thomas paced the cabin.

'No, Cole and the guys weren't looking for me. They were more than likely out on a hunt. They didn't know it was me until we crashed and they found my purse.' Liz went on to say that Cole and his guys would leave and not come back for days at a time. They were about five miles away from her dad's camp. Any gun shots would be played off as Cole and the guys shooting survivors.

'So Ramirez is going to be here in a day,' Terry spoke,'So it has to be tonight if not we will lose our chance.'

'Right I am in.' Billy said. Sarah gave a thumbs up to show she was in as well. Terry and Ashly also said they were in. Maria left it up to Lucas but she was in as well.

'Thomas man, I am sorry but we have been laying low for the last year. Only hitting them when we needed supplies or when we are under direct fire but it's time we got back into the fight.' Lucas starred at his boss,'I am in.'

Thomas just stared at them,'Fuck fine I am not going to let you have all the fun. So Liz how do we get there and where is this entrance?'

'Hold on,' said Liz,' If I help you I want you to promise me I can come with you.' Before anyone could protest, Liz explained that with her dad out of the picture the others might want to do her harm.

'She's right, they will make her pay for his actions.' Maria sat on Liz's left side putting her arm around her.

Terry scratched his head,'Look, lets break for lunch and talk some more.'


End file.
